


Home

by Itsnotbroken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst and Romance, Castiel (Supernatural) as Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Dean Winchester as Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hell, M/M, One Shot, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnotbroken/pseuds/Itsnotbroken
Summary: “Hey, Cas.” His lips curl up in a seductive smile, his green eyes shine and Hades' stomach twists. There was an expression...men use it often...having butterflies in the stomach. Hades never understood it, but if he were to associate it with anything, he would do it for this moment, no, for every time he sees Dean come up to him and say his name, his real name.Where Cas is the Greek god of death, Hades and Dean his Persephone...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Italian first, so If anyone's curious you find it already published in my profile. Enjoy !!

Hell. Hades struggles to imagine it the way humans see it. It must be that the cold has now entered his bones, the darkness the only thing he knows. Men believe in high and stinging flames, they believe in eternal cries and wailing, but hell is desolate even in its pain. Hades would like to see it, the red light of the fire spreading across the walls, flooding his pale skin, feeling the heat on his fingers.

"Holy Zeus, you do paint a pitiful scene. Sometimes it's physically painful to watch you stand there and do nothing like a statue."

Hades lifts his gaze, meeting them immediately, those two green eyes. He doesn't answer, he gets a little lost in the dimples on either side of his pink mouth, in the freckles scattered across his nose, in the golden hair, in the folds of his green dress, in the spots where soft skin is delightfully exposed. Dean was the closest thing to light he'd ever seen.

“Dean.” He says his name quietly, in his voice, the hint of a weakness.

“Hey, Cas.” His lips curl up in a seductive smile, his green eyes shine and Hades' stomach twists. There was an expression...men use it often...having butterflies in the stomach. Hades never understood it, but if he were to associate it with anything, he would do it for this moment, no, for every time he sees Dean come up to him and say his name, his real name.

“What are you thinking about?” He'd stopped a few steps from Hades. Hades looks around, a hand holding his chin, then he points his blue eyes at the boy and a hint of a smile traces his lips. “ What humans think of this place...”

“Oh, you mean the babbling about fire, horned demons, three-headed dogs, red lights...blah, blah, blah...”

Castiel listens to him without saying anything. “I don't know, it feels like a nice idea...I'd like to see some color. Before you, there were no colors."

Dean stops and looks at him, the smile on his lips now more subdued. “You're too lonely, Cas."

“I have you." He says it without thinking. Dean looks at him with a flicker in his eyes. He opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it again. " Do you remember the first time you saw me?" He asks him and Hades is grateful, he would like to pretend some more.

Hades remembers the first time, he was in the human world after so much of that time...He had seen Dean’s skin bathed in the orange light of the sunset, he had seen the gentle smile, the eyes of a green so vivid and deep...he had taken the boy with him without thinking, but Dean had stayed.

Hades nods, his expression stoic. "You always had your face two inches from mine," Dean continues, a small laugh shaking his shoulders and Hades feels his heart tighten. “You couldn't believe the color of my eyes. The first time you jumped on me, I kicked you. Zeus, I was petrified with fear, then. A kick to Hades' face. "

“It was pretty weak,” he replies.

"Yeah, yeah, you're tough and strong, big boy, I know." He looks at him with a glint of mischief in his eyes and Hades feels burning desire in the pit of his stomach.

Dean gives him a broad smile and approaches slowly, the dress slips on his milky skin and Hades follows the movement in fascination. They are now close and Hades reaches out to place his hand on Dean's shoulder. The boy's breath breaks and his lips quiver, his cheeks slightly flushed, his green eyes flickering. "Cas," he whispers. Dean's skin is warm under his hand. He traces invisible marks with his fingers, chasing the tiny freckles that appear on white skin, leaving a trail of shivers behind.

Hades looks at him and Dean, Persephone, is everything he is not. He is the sound that fights the silence of his heart, he is heat that warms his cold, hard skin, he is the light that has been robbed from him. He takes his face gently and Dean barely moves, his breathing quicker. Hades' skin feels like ice. Still he brings his hand over it. "I'll miss you terribly," he whispers softly.

Castiel shakes his head.   
"Let's pretend a little longer," he tells him, his voice a bit broken, sounding like that of a mortal.

"We can't, Cas." He feels his skin withering. Hades sees wrinkles rippling his forehead, lining the sides of his eyes and mouth. He would touch him anyway, again and again. He leans down to kiss him and Persephone reciprocates with desire, their hands seeking each other, their bodies clasped together. Persephone is the first to pull away.

The blonde hair is now mostly white and Hades can't take it, he steps back, away from him. He runs his fingers through his hair, almost wanting to tear it out.

"Hades, we've already talked about it...It's alright."

"No."

“There are rules bigger than us, than you. You are the hand of death, not the other way around." His tone firmer than usual, his lips locked in a thin line.

Castiel closes his eyes.   
"I know." He opens them and the blue is more alive than ever. "But I don't want to."

Dean smiles weakly at him. "I give life and I more than anyone know how important it is that there's also death."

Castiel shakes his head. "Not for you, not like this, Dean, I—"

"I will not wash my memories in the Styx."

For a moment, Hades is at a loss for words. "I would give anything to erase mine."

"That's not what you were telling me not so long ago," he says, suggestively moving his eyebrows, his smile provocative.

Hades laughs softly, shrugging his shoulders.   
He is hinting at the last time they did it. For a moment he lets the heat of those images engulf him, the memory of Dean's body abandoned to the white of the sheets, the sweat glistening on the soft skin, lips parting and cries of pleasure leaving them, his eyes clouded, but always fixed on him.

"You are red in the face, Hades."

Hades narrows his eyes, twisting his mouth in a grimace. "You know it's impossible for me to blush."

Dean walks up to him, holds his cheeks, and tenderly shakes his face. "Always so serious." Hades gets even more sullen and a rich laugh escapes Dean's lips. Then he suddenly stops laughing, a tremble in his hand, a grimace of pain tensing his face.

"Dean—"

"-It's all right, it's just...it's time."

Hades clenches his jaw, his scythe appears in his hand.   
"I'm not going to wash away our memories," Dean tells him again. "And you will do the same. You'll find me in the Elysian Fields, it'll be like the blink of an eye. Time for me to get in and we'll already be together, we'll have-we-" here his voice breaks a little. " We're gonna get that little house you wanted so badly, remember? It'll be white and in the middle of the fields, we'll have a dog, maybe we'll call him Cerberus, like the legends...and from there, from there you'll be able to see the sunset again, always." Hades feels his heart quiver. For the first time, tears wet his lifeless eyes." But you have to let me go now," he says.

Hades nods. His expression becomes stoic again as Dean lays out on the ground, on the cold stone. He then looks up, perhaps remembering the beauty of the mortal sky, perhaps already imagining the flowers of the Elysian Fields shining in the sunset.

Hades is at his side.  
He pulls the scythe to himself and brings it slowly closer to Persephone's heart.

"Always so serious," he tells him, and Castiel feels his grip on the scythe getting slippery.   
" Annoying...,” he barely murmurs.

Dean smiles but his eyes weep. Hades bends down to see his face, the wrinkles hide many of his freckles, but the eyes...the eyes are still the same, a pure green, the color of grass moved a little by the wind, pools of gold scattered in the iris, the color of the sun. His heart beats fast, he always loved those green eyes. All Dean had to do was point them at him, and Hades would be clueless, his stomach in turmoil.   
_Butterflies in the stomach..._ he thinks he’s figured it out, now.

Dean sees him as beautiful and terrible as the first time. The dark, bluish shadows of hell underline the sculpted cheekbones. Deep and blue eyes. The mighty body, the weary heart. Hands that bring death, but had given him so much of that love...

"Falling in love with death...can one be so foolish?" He asks him.

"As much as falling in love with life," he replies. He pulls himself up. " Goodbye, Dean. " He says it with a gentleness the god of hell should not be capable of.

"Many kisses, Cas." His mouth curves into a smile and his eyes point again to the sky, he knows it would have been easier for Hades.

Hades brings the scythe to touch his heart, it's a moment, the time of a breath and Dean dies. His body turns to stone and now nothing more shines in hell.

Hades drags his steps to the stone throne, the silence oppressive again, his hand cold again. Yet, he can already see it, the moment when they will meet again. He already sees Dean waiting for him, among a meadow of yellow flowers, with the sun at his back, his freckles colored, his smile boyish and playful. He raises a hand and greets him as if not a moment had passed and Castiel's heart rejoices, home at last.

_Heya, Cas_

_Hello...Dean_

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a little bit cruel for the angst, but I hope you liked it T-T  
> Feedback is mooore than appreciated. Let me know what you think about, thank you for reading !!


End file.
